


Cry You Little Bitch

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Choking, F/F, Force Choking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Pain suited Mari, Dia liked to think. If she couldn't love her, then making her cry was a better alternative.





	Cry You Little Bitch

Dia’s hand squeezed Mari neck harshly, ignoring the noises the blonde made beneath her. “You like that, huh? Bitch.” Dia muttered. Mari clawed Dia’s arm, raking her nails in vain even as pressure tightened around her neck. Breathing became even more difficult when Dia pinned her arms above her head, looking down at her with a gleeful expression.

 

Her eyes shut briefly and Mari blacked out for a few minutes before a sharp pain came down on her, jolting her awake.

 

“Don’t take your eyes off me, girl. I want you to watch me, Mari.” Dia says, waving the knife in front of her face and carving the sharp edge near her cheek. “Watch me hurt you..while you helplessly watch. Kanan won’t save you in this situation. No one can. I’ll make sure of it”

 

Chuckling lightly, Dia pulled a blindfold from her pocket, tying it around Mari’s eyes. The cuffs clattered in Mari’s wrist and her breath hitched when Dia began tracing her finger along her neck, snaking its way up then stopping near her lips.

 

“I can't wait to see how you’’ hold up in the future Mari,” Dia whispers, raking her eyes below Mari’s body.

 

A whimper escapes her bruised lips and it takes everything Mari can manage to not cry. How she stumbled upon this situation never crossed her wildest dreams.

 

“Ah, how sweet. You’re crying.” Shoving Mari to the bedside, she placed her hands on either side of Mari’s head, whispering subtle words in her ear. “Crying won’t help in your situation, Mari. But you’re welcome to cry.”

 

Tear after tear rolled down her cheek and Mari shivered when Dia’s tongue touched her skin. “Why..?” she whispered, whimpering.

 

“Shut it.” Dia retorted, laying her hand on Mari’s chest and undoing the button. “You’re nothing but trash, to me.”


End file.
